Fabian's secret!
by Wait.I.KNOW.YOU
Summary: What if Fabian was related to the WInchesters? What if they came to visit Fabian while he's at school. What will happen? Will his secret get out? Will he get hurt? Read to find out!
1. Fabian Rutter wait Winchester!

_Auther's note~ This is the frist crossover I've done! Plz don't be mean and review!_

"When was the last time we saw Fabian?" Dean asked his brother Sammy.  
>"It's been about. . . 3 years, I think." Sammy replies.<br>"Well since we don't have a job how about we go visit him?" Dean asked.  
>"I guess we can, but we have to get on a plain to get to England." Sammy replied with a smirk on his face.<br>"I already brought the tickets!" Dean said happily.  
>*How ever many hours it takes to get to England from American*<br>"Taxie! Take us to this adderes please." Sammy said handing the driver a pice of paper with the school's adderes on it.  
>"Arein' you guy a little old to be going to that school?" The cabbie asked.<br>"Where visiting our brother." Dean replied.  
>"Okay. Off we go!" The cabbie said putting the car in gear.<br>*25 minutes later*  
>"Have a nice day!" Sammy told the cabbie after he payed him.<br>"Ready?" Sammy asked.  
>"As I'll ever be!" Dean replied.<br>Knock. Knock. Knock.  
>"Hello, How may I help you?" Vera asked.<br>"Where here to see our brother, Fabian." Dean replied with his usual smirk.  
>"Come in then. Fabian theirs sombody here to see you!" Vera called up the stairs (Yes I know the boys sleep downstairs. BUT Fabian is talking to sibuna).<br>"Who is it- Sam! Dean! Its good to see you guys again! Its been what 3 years?" Fabian asked as he huged his brithers. "Yea, well we through its been long enough! So how you been?" Sammy asked.  
>"Good, here have a seat in the comman room. How have you guys been? Better yet hows Bobby?" Fabian asked.<br>"We're good. But Bobby's been better-' Dean said before Fabian cut him off.  
>"What do you mean hes been better?" Fabian asked worried.<br>"Well, last mouth he got shot on the job and the doctors could'nt save him. I'm sorry we should have called and told you, but we didn't wont you to worrie." Sam said.  
>"Its okay, whats done is done. Well how about we head out to eat? Call it a family get together?" Fabian asked and looked at Vera to make sure it was okay for him to head out.<br>"As long as your back by 10!" Vera said.  
>"Sounds fun! When do we leave?" Dean asked.<br>"How about now?"  
>"Sounds good to me!"<p> 


	2. Fabian gets hurt!

_"How about now?"_  
><em>"Sounds good to me!"<em>

_"_Fabian! Where were you? I through something happend to you!" Nina practily yelled as she nearly hugged him to death. (It was 12 in the morning btw!)  
>"Nina! Can't BREATH!" Fabian said lightly pulling Nina off of him.<br>"Right, sorry!" Nina said blushing a little bit.  
>"Where's everybody at?" Fabian asked walking into the common room with Nina folling him.<br>"FABIAN!" Was all Fabian could hear because he was squeshed with a bunch of diffent hugs from all the girls, even Patricia!  
>"Where were you!" Amber half yelled as she slapped Fabian on the arm.<br>"My brothers came to visit. I went out for lunch for them. Because everybody went to the libary, I throught I could hang out with them for a while since th-" Fabian said before his phone started playing Kansas' "Carry On My Wayward Son", Fabian didnt even need to look at the calleer I.D to know it was one of his brothers. Fabian quickly opend his phone and walked into the ketchen.  
>"Dean, Whats the matter? . . . Yea . . . Yea . . . Give me a few minutes and I'll meet you by the gates. Okay bye." Fabian said before hanging up and walking into his room and locking the door and getting his hunting bag from under his bed, and walking to the sine-out sheet and putting down he was going to stay at a family members house for the night. "See you guys later!" Was all he said before heading out the door and running to the gates where he through his bag over and jumped over and got in the back of the Impala.<br>"So what do we got?" Fabian asked refering to what are they hunting.  
>"A demon." Was Deans replie.<br>"Great!" Fabian said sarcastily.  
>~Time laps~<br>"Fabian! Are you okay?" Sammy asked running over to where the demon tossed Fabian.  
>"Does it look like I'm okay?" Fabian snapped.<br>"Do you need to go to the hospital? Or does me or Sammy have to stiched you up?" Dean asked running over to Sam and Fabian.  
>"I don't need to go to a hospial but I need stiching up. Ow!" Fabian said when he tryed to get up.<br>"Take it easy. When do you need to get back to school?" Sammy asked looking at his watch.  
>"Lets find a hotel frist get stiched up and then I'll go back. Deal?" Fabian asked before passing out from exaustion. "How about we just let him rest THEN take him back?" Dean asked smiling as he picked Fabian up and carried him out to the Impala.<br>"Deal." Sammy agreed.  
>~Another time laps~<br>"Guys I'm back!" Fabian shouted as he walked into Anubis House.  
>"Where were you? Again? And why is their blood on your shirt?" Nina asked . . .<p> 


	3. The house finds out!

_Auther's note~ Sorry for the waite, People! I could not think of nothing! Now OON TO THE STORY!_

~Another time laps~  
>"Guys I'm back!" Fabian shouted as he walked into Anubis House.<br>"Where were you? Again? And why is their blood on your shirt?" Nina asked . . .

"A realitive need help and since yesterday was Friday and we hade they day off ,thanks Eddie, and we also did not have school today I though I could help them out. I hade to help my cousion clean out the gurage and I pulled out the wrong box and a hole bunch of stuff fell on me and one of the objects was sharp and it cut me." Fabian said walking to his room to change his chlose.  
>"O'kay. Well sorry for being all worried. How about we go out to eat, tonight? All of us? Get a head start on our reunion." Nina asked.<br>"Sounds good to me!" Fabian said grabbing Nina from around the waist and pulling her closer to him.  
>Everybody agreed and headed out the door.<br>~Time laps~  
>"I loved the movie!" Amber said as she was walking in the door.<br>"Who wount love 21 Jump Street!" Nina said elasping on the couch.  
>"I'm going to bed early tonight, guys. Night." Fabian said giving Nina a kiss on the cheak.<br>"Night, Fabian!" Nina called after him.  
>A cupple minutes later someone's phone buzzed. Everybody took out their phones to see if its theirs olny to find out it was'nt. So they looked through the couchs and found Fabian's phone.<br>"Should we take it to him or look and see whos texting him?" Jerome asked.  
>"Lets see whos texting him." Eddie said. And so they did.<p>

_Fabian r u o'kay? ~Dean._

"Should we text back?" Mara asked.  
>"What would we say?" Nina asked.<br>"Here let me have the phone." Patricica said taking the phone from Jerome.

_Yea I'm fine. ~Fabian _  
><em>Good sorry about the demon thing didnt mean for you to get hurt ~Dean<em>

"Demon thing? What does he mean by that?" Alfie asked.  
>"He mean a real live demon." Fabian said walking into the roomand grabing his phone from Patricia.<br>"Demons are not real, Fabian." Eddie said laughing a little.  
>"Actually, they are real. Vampires, werewolfs, demons, whiches. They'll all real. My dad and brothers taught me haw to deturmen when theirs one and how to kill it." Fabian said.<br>"Prove it." Joy said.  
>And Fabian did. By taking off his shirt showing all the scars he got from all the things him and his family hunted.<br>"Wow. Um . . . Patricia why was you looking through Fabian phone?" Eddie asked trying to change subjects.  
>"Don't look at me, Jeromes the one who asked if we should look at his phone!" Patricia said pointing a finger at Jerome.<br>"It does'nt madder whos ideal it was just don't do it again!" Fabian yelled walking out of the room.  
>"Wow. Who know Fabian could yell?" Alfie said earning him slapps to the head. ~The next day~<br>"Has any body seen Fabian this morning?" Eddie asked walking into the dinning room.  
>"He said he was going to be with his brother all day today." Vera said sitting a bowl of eggs on the table.<br>To Be Updated . . .


	4. These are my brothers Sam and Dean

**Auther's note~ Hey, I'M BBBAAACCCKKK! This chapture goes out to my peep . . . MYSTERY ANGLE! Sorry if this story is not making since, because I have the times all jacked up! Fabian had to be home by 10 and he was home at 12. Lets say Vera don't care,and on the frist chapter Fabian walked down the sair form a Sibuna meeting, and in the second chapter he said that everybody was at the libary. YOu can just say he was at one or the other. NOW ON TO THE STORY!MYSTERY ANGLE  
><strong>_ Recap_ _  
>~The next day~ <em>  
><em>"Has any body seen Fabian this morning?" Eddie asked walking into the dinning room.<em>  
><em>"He said he was going to be with his brother all day today." Vera said sitting a bowl of eggs on the table.<em>

"Dean, look out!" Fabian shouted as Dean got throwed from where he was standing trying ,but failing, to exercise the demons that was actting them.  
>"Et eieci te ad infernum omnibus integre!" (And I banish you to hell for all entirety!) Dean finished. Glad that they got ride of the demons Fabian went to go help Sam and Dean pack their things up.<br>"You know I been thinking, mabe I can quit school and go on the road with you guys again." Fabian said taking a quick look at his brothers. "I don't know. Its tought. You of all people should know that. How about we think about it and tell you Friday?" Sammy said looking at Dean for agreement. When Dean agreed Fabian said, "How about I interduce you guys to my housemates?".  
>"That sounds good lets get something to eat, then go back to your house. Sounds good?" Sammy asked. "Sure." Fabian and Dean agreed.<br>_*Half a hour later*_  
>"Guys I'm home!" Fabian said walking in tothe house.<br>"Hay, Fabian how was your day?" Nina asked kissing Fabian on the cheak.  
>"Good. Hey guys I won't you to meet my brothers, Sam and Dean." Fabian said pointing at them while they walked into the common room.<br>"They are your _brothers_?" Nina yelled while jumping up off the chouch.  
>"Yea. Why?" Fabian asked standing up also.<br>"Because they killed my parents and almost killed me!" "What do you mean?" "About four or five years ago my parents and I were heading home from my gran's house when all of a suddent I blacked out, and when I woake back up I saw them standing over my parents!" Nina siad crying.  
>"Look we tryed to explain, but you woud'nt lisen to us!" Sammy tryed to explain, while they rest of the house (Not including Vera and Victor.) just wached.<br>"Well explain it to me now!" Nina yelled pushing Fabian away from her ( he was trying to comfert her).  
>"All right. Well you and your parents were at the wrong place at the wrong time, because you guys were posest by demons. We tryed to save you and your parents but the demons killed them frist." Sammy said.<br>"Oh. I'm sorry if I'd of know I won't of acted the why I did." Nina said looking at the ground.  
>"Its fine we get it all the time. So whats all of your guys's name?" Dean asked showing his gooufy grin.<br>"I don't know know about him some times." Fabian said shanking his head.  
>"Sam, Dean these are my house mates . . ." *To be updated*<p>

**~Authers note~ Please review if you think Fabian should leave with Sam and Dean. And thanks again Mystery Angle for letting me use your ideal! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and alerts! Bye for now!**


	5. Big News!

**~Auther's note~ Mystery Angle I love your ideal! I'll try to fit it in this chapter or the next chapter! Just so you know I forget what day it is in the story so bear with me here! Their wil be some cusswords in this chapter, just so you know! Now . . . ON TO THE STORY!**

_"I don't know know about him some times." Fabian said shanking his head._  
><em>"Sam, Dean, These are my housemates . . ."<em>

"TGI FRIDAY!" Eddie yelled as he walked into the house from school.  
>"What does that mean?" Amber asked.<br>"Thank God Its Friday!" Nina and Eddie said together that time.  
>"O'kay, and they wonder why we think Americans are so werid!" Jerome jocked.<br>They hear a thump from downstairs.  
>"What was that?" Patricia asked.<br>"I don't know but I won't to find out!" Eddie said walking to the cellar door.  
>"Dean!" Fabian yelled, tossing Dean what look like a pice of paper.<br>"Burn in hell you pice of shit!" Dean yelled dropping the pice of paper in the stove. Then not even a second later did the anubis house students hear a blood- pircing scream.  
>"What." Mara started.<br>"The." Alfie said.  
>"Hell." Eddie said because, come on, nobody in anubis house could have the guts to cuss, well besids Fabian of course.<br>"Was." Amber said.  
>"That?" Jerome finished.<br>"That," Fabian said pointing at the green-ish, red-ish flames.  
>"Was us killing a gost." Sammy finished, walking up from behind Fabian.<br>"We through you guys was still at school. Sorry." Dean mutterd the last part with sarcaism.  
>"Fabian, is this why you was not at school today?" Nina asked.<br>"Yes." Fabian said not looking at Nina because he was starting to stich up his wonds.  
>"Shold'nt you go to the hostipal, and let a pro. work on that?" Mara asked raising a eyebrow. Sam, Dean, and Fabian looked at each other and burst out laughting.<br>"Whats so funny?" Amber asked confused.  
>"We olny go to the hospital if its searous." Fabian said still laughting alittle.<br>"I don't know who you are anymore!" Alfie yelled acting like a updet girlfriend when she find out her "perfict boyfriend" don't feel the "sparks" anymore. *(Put stupid voice frome spongbob here) A cupple hours later durning dinner*  
>"Guys I have something to say." Fabian said waiting for everybody to stop talking so he could continue.<br>"A cupple of days ago, I asked my brothers if I can go back on the road with them, they told me their answer today and . . . . . . . ."  
>To be updated . . .<br>**Auther's note- Who likes clif-hangers! Now I know why authers make clif-hangers . . . because they run out of ideals right when a little climax comes into the story! Well bye for now!**


	6. The Answer!

**~Auther's note~ Sorry for the late update! Hey that sounded the same! Well, ON TO THE STORY!**

_"A cupple of days ago, I asked my brothers if I can go back on the road with them, _

_they told me their answer today and . . . . . . . ."_

" . . . .And after I finsish this school year I get to go with them!" Fabian said giving a smile while looking at his house mates for their responce.

"Thats . . . good Fabian!" Eddie was the frist to find his voice.

"Oh, well going to miss you through Fabian!" Amber said looking said.

"Well we still have over 4 months, intell its the end of the school year. So lets have a good time while we can together!" Fabian said.

"YYYEEEAAA! Can I plan it? Can I? Can I? Can I?" Amber asked jumping up and down in her seat like a little five year old.

" . . .Sure?" Fabian surta asked and surta said unsure if he made a mistake or if he should just leave now.

"YYYEEEAAA! Oh, I've _GOT _to get plaining!" Amber said before jumping out of her seat and running upstairs.

"Please, tell me I'm not going to regret this?" Fabian asked/said looking at NIna.

"I- I Don't know this time Fabian." Nina said smiling alittle.

"O'kay, people when you finish eatting, come and sit in the common room!" Amber yelled from the common room, where she was setting something up.

"Now since your all in here . . ." (One dramtic pase after another!) ," Let's play never had I ever!" Amber said making everybody grone.

"Here are the rules: You must say never had I ever and say something you never done. You have to hold up 10 finger, if you lose those 10 finger you are out of the game BUT get to pick a diffent game after everybody loses their 10 fingers. Oh yea, If somebody says something you have done put a finger down. Alright lets begin!" Amber said as everybody sat in a circle.

"Mara you go frist, and lets move left!" Amber said cheerfully. The order in which they are sitting is Mara, to the left of her is Jerome, then Alfie, Amber, Patricia, Eddie, Nina,and then Fabian on Mara's right.

"O'kay, um, Never had I ever smoked." Mara said and Jerome, Eddie, Patricia, Nina, and Fabian putted a finger down.

"O'kay, Never hade I ever went all the way with somebody." Jerome said, nobody put a finger down.

"Lets see, Never had I ever goten stright A's." Alfie said and Everybody besides Alfie and Amber put a finger down.

"Yea, its my turn. Never had I ever pranked a person." Amber said and Jerome, Alfie, Eddie, Patricia, and Fabian put a finger down.

"Never had I ever have alcohol." Patricia said and olny Fabian put a finger down. Now Mara has 9 finger still standing. Jerome has 7 fingers still standing. Alfie has 9 finger. Amber has all finger still standing. Patricia has 8 fingers standing. Eddie has 7 fingers. Nina has 8 fingers. And last but not least, Fabian has 6 fingers.

"Fabian you drank ALCOHOL?" Alfie asked stunded.

"It was by a mistake, I picked up the wrong bottle, it was Deans not mine." Fabian said.

"O'kay, never had I ever fired a gun." Eddie said and Fabian put a finger down.

"Never had I ever liked this game!" Nina said and everybody besides Amber put a finger down.

*18 minutes later everybody finially lost* (Fabian, then Eddie, then Jerome, then Patricia, then Nina, then Alfie, then Mara, and Amber.)

"So Fabian what do you wont to play?" Amber asked.

"I'm just going to go to sleep. Night everybody." Fabian said walking to his room.

_To be updated . . ._


	7. I gonna miss him!

**Auther's note~Hey people! Thanks Mystery Angle for reviewing and thanks for the ideal! That's why I like you! Now . . . ON TO THE STORY!**

_"I don't know know about him some times." Fabian said shanking his head._

_"Sam, Dean, These are my housemates . . ." _

*Time laps*

"I can belive its the last day of school all ready!" Amber explaimed as she sat down at the breakfast table.

"So Fabian, after school you're going back on the road with your brothers, are you comming back next year?" Eddie asked.

"I'm not for sure yet. It depends how annoying Dean is." Fabian replied.

"What about me?" Dean asked walking into the common room.

"You. Are. Annoying!" Fabian shouted shaking his head lauughly.

"At least I'm not like Sammy!" Dean said as Sammy walked into the common room.

"Okay. No its on!" Sammy said smaking Dean, in which Dean smaking Sammy back and then they started faughting intill Fabian yelled at them to stop.

"Like I said we'll see!" Fabian said shaking his head laughting, while walking out of the house.

"Hey, Fabian where you going?" Dean asked walking out of the house walking after Fabian.

"To the school to tell Mr. Sweet I might not be comming back next year." Fabian replied.

"Well if that's it then I'll wait here."

"Actual I need you to come with he saying I'll be with you and you need to give him some info. like your name, how you are realited to me, your phone number. Stuff like that." Fabian said walking into the school.

*In Mr. Sweet's office*

"Mr. Sweet I just wanted to tell you that I might not be comming back to school next year." Fabian said walking into his office.

"Why is that, Fabian?" Mr. Sweet asked.

"I going on a road trip with my brother, and I don't know when I'll be back." Fabian said not exactly lieing and not exactly telling the truth eather.

"Okay, is this one of your brothers? If he is I need him to sine some papers . . ."

*Later that day*

"I gonna miss you Fabian!" Amber said giving Fabian one of her 'death hugs'.

"Can't. . . Breath. . . Amber!" Fabian manage to say.

"Oh! Sorry!" Amber said realicing him.

"Kill some monsters for me, Fabian." Nina said giving him a sweet, romantic kiss.

"I will." Fabian replied resting his head on her head.

After everybody said goodbye, Dean said," Fabian, I don't mean to rush you but we have to get going."

"See you guys." Fabian said walking outside.

"Man, I'm going to miss him!" Amber said making everybody laugh.

"What? Rember after we have parties, we would hear Fabian playing his gutiar?" Amber asked, and to which everybody agreed.

TO BE UPDATED . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ?


	8. I'M BACK!

**Auther's note~Hey people! Thanks for all the reviews and favorites!****  
>ON TO THE STORY!<strong>

_"Man, I'm going to miss him!" Amber said making everybody laugh_**. . . . . . **

_Two years later_

(Somewhere in Ohio)

"Dean, behind you!" Fabian yelled, fireing his gun where Dean was standing, making a gost disappear.

"Dig faster, Sammy!" Dean yelled getting fed-up with the gost.

"I'm there!" Sammy yelled climing out of the grave and burning the body who was killing people.

"Was today a off day, or something?" Fabian asked putting his hands on his knees.

"No, I'm the one who's usually holding the gun. NOT the one who's digging!" Sammy said packing their stuff up.

_In England_

"Jerome!" Amber screamed running down the stairs with one of her shoes in hand.

"Yes, Ms. Millington?" Jerome asked leaning on the door frame that was leading to the common room.

"How could you put _shaving cream_ in my shoes?"

"Easy, I through it was funny!" Jerome laugh when Amber screamed again and stomped back up the stairs.

_In a motal room in Ohio_

"Dean, Sam, Can we go back to England?" Fabian asked playing a game on his labtop.

" . . .I don't now. Why do you want to go to England for?" Sammy asked.

"I miss my old friends. . . I was also wondering if I could go back to school there?" Fabian asked closing his labtop.

" . . . . I don't know. Dean what do you think?" Sammy asked looking at Dean.

"Let 'em go! At least we know he wont get hurt there!" Dean said kinda glad that Fabian wanted to go back. Dean might not want to amight it, but he was scared that Fabian might get hurt if he stayed with them.

"Thanks! I'll order our tickets now! Fabian siad exited.

_In England_

" Guys, I'm BORD!" Amber said/

"Your always bord!" Jerome stated.

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TO"

"AM NOT"

"ARE TO"

"AM NOT"

"ARE TO"

"AM NOT"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU! I'M GETTING SICK AND TRYED OF YOU GUYS FIGHTING ALL THE TIME! JUST BECAUSE FABIAN IS NOT HEAR TO MAKE SURE YOU GUYS HAVE SOMETHING TO DO DOES NOT MEAN YOU GUYS CAN FIGHT ALL THE TIME!" Nina yelled startiling two of her friends.

"Sorry." Both Jerome and Amber mummbled as Nina walked out of the

_Back in Ohio._

Fabian, Sammy, and Dean hade just got on the plain that was going to England when Fabian started to get a headace.

"You okay, Fabian?" Dean asked.

"Yea, I'll be fine." Fabian said leaning his head against the window.

_At Anubis house 3 hours later_

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"I'l get it." Trudy yelled walking out of the kitchen to answer the phone.

"Yes, this is she. . . . . Yes. . . Oh, I see . . . . Well be there in about 25 minutes!' The kids olny heard Trudys side of the conversicion.

"Kids! Come here! I've got something to tell you!" Trudy said calling the kids into the hall.

"Yes, Trudy wha is it?" Mara asked.

"Well I've got good news and bad news. Which news do you want to hear first?" Trudy asked

"The good news." Everybody replied.

"Fabians back!" When everybody calmed down she continued,"But he's in the hospital."

After Trudy said that everybody started yelling.

"Calm down! Calm down! One of his brothers called me and told me that the doctor said he must of hit his head too hard and it took a while for him to pass put, the doctor took a X-Ray of him and said that he's going to be all right! Dean said that you can come and see Fabian if you want to." Trudy said.


	9. THIS time I'm really BACK!

**Auther's note~Hey people! Thanks for all the reviews and favorites!****  
>ON TO THE STORY!<strong>

_"Calm down! Calm down! One of his brothers called me and told me that the doctor said he must of hit his head too hard and it took a while for him to pass put, the doctor took a X-Ray of him and said that he's going to be all right! Dean said that you can come and see Fabian if you want to." Trudy said._

Nina's pov. (I've been doing a lot of these lately. Have'nt I?)

The next day. At school.

_Throught out the entire day my mind was on Fabian. Is he okay? I wonder if I can go see him after school? Should I got see him after school? Does he still want to go out with me? What should I wea-_

"Mis Martin? Did you hear me?" Mr. Sweet asked.

"No, sorry, sir!" I answerd.

"I asked you if . . . . . . . . .

~After school. Still Nina's pov.~

_When Amber and I walked in Anubis house. The frist thing I herd was voices. More import I herd Fabian's!_

"Fabian!" I all most yelled while hugging him.

"Hey Nina!" Fabian said.

"I"m back. Did you miss me?"

To be updated . ?

**DRAGON PARANORMAL**


End file.
